U Can't Touch This
U Can't Touch This, en español No Puedes Tocar Esto, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Bad Reputation". La versión original pertenece a MC Hammer de su álbum Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em. En Glee es cantada por Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes y Brittany en la biblioteca del colegio en un intento de ganarse una mala reputación haciendo ruido en la biblioteca.Pero lo unico que obtienen es la bibliotecaria les consiga cantar en la iglesia. The Glee Project Esta es la producción musical del episodio Dance Ability, en base a la cual se elige quienes son los mejores y los peores de la semana. Letra Artie: U can't touch this Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard Makes me say, 'oh my lord thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good When you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat-uh! U can't touch I told you, homeboy, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Look in my eyes, man Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling Hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on Like that Like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat They can't touch Yo! I told you Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Why you standing there, man? Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat That's what I'm giving 'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90s To burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit That's the word, because you know Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Las chicas y Kurt: Ooohh, oh, oh Ooohh, oh, oh Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Stop. Hammer time Go with the flow It is said That if you can't groove to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump bump bump Yeah, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Look man, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Las chicas y Kurt: Ooohh, oh, oh Ooohh, oh, oh 'Artie: Stop. Hammer time Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Las chicas y Kurt: Ooohh, oh, oh Ooohh, oh, oh 'Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Stop. Hammer time Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the mike Now why would I ever Stop doing this? When others making records That just don't hit Artie: I've toured around the world From London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer,M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Yeah, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: I told you, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: U can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Too hype, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: Can't touch this Artie con las chicas y Kurt vocalizando: Yo, we outta here, Artie con Las chicas y Kurt: Can't touch this Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|302px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la biblioteca Categoría:Canciones del episodio Bad Reputation Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Dance Ability Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Producciones musicales de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 2